


Ang Bagong Dating

by Huhsmile



Category: Hiraya - Karanduun, Karanduun
Genre: F/F
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huhsmile/pseuds/Huhsmile
Summary: May bagong dating sa Kampanaryo, at nasilayan niya si Rosaria.
Relationships: Rosinday
Kudos: 5





	Ang Bagong Dating

Siguro kung tinanong mo’ko dati, hindi kita paniniwalaan.

Na’ng matapos ako’ng kausapin ni Samiel, sinundan ko si Duran papasok lalo ng Kampanaryo. Pintuan, bintana, pintuan, kwarto, pintuan, bintana, pintuan, ...ahas?

Kumatok si Duran sa pintuan. Nu’ng panahong ‘yon, hinahanap ko ang mga daanan papalabas ng bawat pasukin naming parte ng establishimento. Malaking lalake si Duran, iniisip ko kung may laban ba ako kung siya ang kaaway ko - mukhang wala. Kaya upang siguraduhin ang aking kapakanan, kung gawin man nila akong bilihin o kung ano man dito sa lugar na’to, basta may laban ako, ok na yun. Ang alam ko lang sa Kampanaryo ay isa silang organisasyon - at kung ganito kalaki ang lupa nila, mukhang may pera sila. Hindi mo lubos na kayang paniwalaan ang kung sino mang may ganito karaming pera. Nag-iingat lang naman ako.

Bumukas ang pinto, at ang una kong nasilayan ay ang mga paa, ...hinde, hindi siya paa. Katawan, ng ahas? Dahan-dahan akong tumingin papataas. _Ay puta._

Ang lake, ahem. Ang laki ng... kalamnan, ng kung sino man ‘tong babaeng ahas na nasilayan ko. Tumingin siya kay Duran, tapos sakin, at para bang nawala yung sahig sa kinatatayuan ko. Medyo kinwuestyon ko yung sarili ko, at baka nailabas ko pala yung mga pakpak ko nung mga panahong ‘yon.

Ang ganda niya, ang una ko’ng inisip. Ang tangkad niya, ang sumunod. Ang laki niya, hindi pa’ko tumigil.

 ** _Nakakatakot siya._** Kumulo ang dugo ko.

Hindi sa galet, kung hindi sa... kilig? Huh. Oo, pag-inisip mo naman yung mga trip ko, pasok naman talaga sa panlasa ang mga nilalang na tulad niya. Malaki, malakas, at mukhang marunong magpumiglas. Hindi ko ba alam kung mahilig bako sa mga nilalang na mukhang kaya akong protektahan, o kung mahilig ba ako sa mga nilalang na mukhang kaya akong patayin.

Nagkatitigan kami, pero saglit lang.

Isa siyang aswang, at meron kaming sinusundang mga pasadya upang maging magalang sa isa’t-isa. Tumango ako bilang pag-bati, at tumango rin siya.

Pinakilala kami ni Duran sa isa’t-isa, at iniwanan. Kwarto ko na pala ‘to. Inaral ko yung laki at mga bagay sa loob ng kwarto: dalawang kama, bintana, tig-isang gabinete at mesa. Mukhang pwesto na ni Rosaria yung isang kama dahil nagalaw na ang mga unan at kumot nito. Tumango ako ulet kay Rosaria upang manghingi ng paalam na kukunin ko na yung kabilang kama. Tumango naman siya upang pag-payag..

Umupo ako sa kama upang maging kumportable sa bago kong tutulugan sa susunod na mga,... buwan? taon? Hindi ko talaga masabi pa. Mahirap tanchahin, masyado marami pa’kong hindi alam sa pinasok ko. Wala namang permanente, kung tutuusin wala din namang masyadong nag-bago. Bago man ang inuuwian ko, wala parin naman akong sariling tahanan. Pero dibale, dito mayroon akong unan at kumot, at ok na yun.

Napatingin ako sa kasamahan kong nag-ayos ng unan niya at, napa-lunok. Sa pag-kilos niya ay lalong lumahad at naging halata ang mga kalamnan ng braso niya. Sa loob ko ay may lumiyab. Para ba’ng hayop na nakakita ng bagong huli, may lumitaw na pakiramdam na hindi ko maintindihan ay kung dahil ba sa panlasa ko lang ba bilang babae, o kung dahil ba sa likas na ugali ng pagiging aswang.Basta, isa lang yung nasa isip ko: _Gusto ko yan._

Para bang nahuli ko ang sarili ko, napapikit nalang ako sa kama. _Saglit ka lang dito, wag kang masanay._ Oo nga, mga tatlong buwan lang din siguro to’ng kaayusang ito. Kailangan ko’ng maghanap ng pwedeng lipatan pag dumating sa panahon.

Nakakatawa nga naman: madaming tinawag na bahay, wala namang mauiwan.

**Author's Note:**

> So ayun.


End file.
